phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Perry the Platypus/Season 1
Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Read the full page... "Rollercoaster" Rollercoaster02.jpg QIYI 20130209232420.jpg Entrance to his lair.jpg Rollercoaster51.jpg Rollercoaster52.jpg Rollercoaster53.jpg Platypus car.jpg Rollercoaster59.jpg Rollercoaster60.jpg Rollercoaster61.jpg Rollercoaster78.jpg Rollercoaster79.jpg Rollercoaster81.jpg Perry trapped.jpg Rollercoaster82.jpg Rollercoaster87.jpg Rollercoaster130.jpg Rollercoaster131.jpg Wrench fight.jpg Rollercoaster132.jpg Rollercoaster133.jpg Rollercoaster138.jpg Rollercoaster139.jpg Rollercoaster140.jpg Rollercoaster141.jpg Separating magnet and Magnifier.jpg Doomed.jpg Rollercoaster150.jpg Latching onto rollercoaster.jpg Rollercoaster155.jpg Agent P drops onto the coaster.jpg Perry and Isabella in the coaster.png Rollercoaster159.jpg Kids in the tree.jpg So, Ferb, what should we do tommorow.png "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Boys relaxing under tree.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror13.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror14.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror15.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror18.jpg Perry as a lawn gnome.jpg This is a strange gnome.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror34.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror35.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror38.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror82.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror92.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror94.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror96.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror127.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror129.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror140.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror141.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror142.jpg If summer only lasted one day.png "Flop Starz" Agent P wearing Groucho glasses.jpg Care for some pepper.jpg "The Fast and the Phineas" The Fast and the Phineas003.jpg The Fast and the Phineas004.jpg The Fast and the Phineas033.jpg The Fast and the Phineas047.jpg The Fast and the Phineas048.jpg The Fast and the Phineas050.jpg The Fast and the Phineas051.jpg The Fast and the Phineas082.jpg The Fast and the Phineas083.jpg Platypus under glass.jpg The Fast and the Phineas088.jpg The Fast and the Phineas089.jpg The Fast and the Phineas146.jpg The Fast and the Phineas156.jpg The Fast and the Phineas172.jpg The Fast and the Phineas174.jpg Car wash fight.jpg The Fast and the Phineas183.jpg The Fast and the Phineas184.jpg The Fast and the Phineas185.jpg Perry walks by the car.JPG P&F carry trophy.jpg "Lights, Candace, Action!" Home movie set.jpg Broken door.jpg Stinky limburger.jpg Age Accelerator-inator.png Perry cheese 2.JPG Perry with cheese.jpg Old Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.jpg Old Perry.png OLO-COOL 031.jpg "Raging Bully" The lightbulb and the 6000 still on the screen.jpg Perry trapped in cake mix.jpg Raging Bully Perry trapped in cake mix.JPG Slave-inator.png Clean up party mess.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz banging keyboard.jpg "Candace Loses Her Head" This is yours.jpg Candace Loses her head37.jpg Candace Loses her head44.jpg Candace Loses her head27.jpg Candace Loses her head51.jpg Candace Loses her head52.jpg Candace Loses her head53.jpg Candace Loses her head54.jpg Candace Loses her head55.jpg Candace Loses her head56.jpg Candace Loses her head57.jpg Candace Loses her head58.jpg Candace Loses her head59.jpg Candace Loses her head60.jpg Candace Loses her head61.jpg Candace Loses her head62.jpg Candace Loses her head73.jpg Candace Loses her head74.jpg Candace Loses her head75.jpg Candace Loses her head79.jpg Perry behind glass wall.jpg Candace Loses her head91.jpg Candace Loses her head94.jpg Candace Loses her head125.jpg "I, Brobot" I brobot07.jpg I brobot08.jpg I brobot09.jpg I brobot10.jpg Perry and Santa.jpg I brobot12.jpg Chimmney Vator exit.jpg I brobot13.jpg Much more civilized.jpg Not 'up to' anything.jpg I brobot37.jpg I'll drop the magnet on you.jpg I brobot74.jpg Agent P saved by Santa.jpg I brobot76.jpg "Run Away Runway" Run Away Runway08.jpg Run Away Runway07.jpg Run Away Runway09.jpg Run Away Runway42.jpg Run Away Runway44.jpg Run Away Runway91.jpg Run Away Runway100.jpg Run Away Runway101.jpg Run Away Runway104.jpg Run Away Runway106.jpg "The Magnificent Few" Perry jet ski tube.png Perry jet ski amusement park.png Danville stock cloud.png Perry jet ski close.png Perry jet ski readout.png Perry jet ski approach.png Perry jet ski dismount.png Perry doof van.png MyNewAssistant.jpg Perry-and-dr-d 014.jpg Perry trapped with a rope.jpg "S'Winter" Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-14-47.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-15-70.jpg Major Monogram drawing.jpg|Perry doodles Francis Monogram during his mission briefing. S'Winter65.jpg S'Winter67.jpg S'Winter68.jpg S'Winter72.jpg S'Winter80.jpg S'Winter82.jpg S'Winter91.jpg S'Winter92.jpg S'Winter93.jpg S'Winter140.jpg S'Winter141.jpg Oh there you are Perry - S'Winter.jpg "Jerk De Soleil" Perry in his cirque costume.jpg Perry stern.jpg Ferb holding up Perry.jpg "Are You My Mummy?" Are You My Mummy02.jpg Are You My Mummy03.jpg Are You My Mummy12.jpg Are You My Mummy16.jpg Are You My Mummy39.jpg Are You My Mummy41.jpg Monogram greets Agent P in the hover car.jpg Monogram reads off of his grocery list.jpg Monogram realizes he's reading his grocery list.jpg Are You My Mummy42.jpg Are You My Mummy43.jpg It's in your hands now, Agent P.jpg Are You My Mummy45.jpg Are You My Mummy46.jpg Are You My Mummy66.jpg Are You My Mummy67.jpg Are You My Mummy68.jpg Are You My Mummy69.jpg Evil Bubble Perry.jpg Are You My Mummy70.jpg Are You My Mummy71.jpg Are You My Mummy72.jpg Are You My Mummy73.jpg Are You My Mummy89.jpg Are You My Mummy90.jpg Are You My Mummy92.jpg Are You My Mummy93.jpg Are You My Mummy95.jpg Are You My Mummy98.jpg Are You My Mummy99.jpg "Ready for the Bettys" MonogramRealizes.jpg Perry goes for the nose.jpg Doofenshmirtz angry because of his nose.jpg Trapedintheclosed.jpg "I Scream, You Scream" Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-19-56.jpg I Scream, You Scream (55).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-20-79.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-23-03.jpg I Scream, You Scream (62).jpg I Scream, You Scream (75).jpg I Scream, You Scream (100).jpg That's a secret agent!.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-48-11.jpg "Toy to the World" Brick Cage Perry.jpg I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this.jpg "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" PerryTreeSlide.png PerrySavesVase.png DoofenshmirtzComputer.png DoofenshmirtzDate.png Cuddling Perry.png What'sThatNoise.png Campers at the cabin.png Perrylipstick.png "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" Monster Truck Locat-i-nator fake.jpg Chinese Trap Perry.jpg Away-inator switch.jpg "Mom's Birthday" Wax Robots Perry.jpg Candace & Perry (Mom's birthday).jpg Candace & Perry (Mom's brithday) 2.jpg "Journey to the Center of Candace" FerbandIcan'tseemtomakeupourminds.JPG Flat surface belt Perry.jpg Uncle Joe Sub.GIF Shall we eat inside.jpg This is the end of a great day.jpg "It's About Time!" Perry entering photo booth.png Perry inflitrates through the pool.png Perry sees Doof fire.png Perry walks in during fight.png Perry meets Peter the Panda.png We're not really enemies.png Peter is my new nemesis.png We need to take a break.png That's a Freezeanator.png Perry walking in the rain.png BetterPanda.jpg Wide eye perry.jpg Punching Doof on the beach.png Agent P putting away his fedora.jpg Perry pulls the plug on Doof's plan.png Doofenshmirtz and Perry on Seesaw.jpg Doof caught in net.png Doof and Perry on talk show.png Peter the Panda comes onto the set.png I want to be your nemesis again.png Agent P puts hat back on.png Perry trapped in chair.png Perry knocks over Freezeanator.png Perry smashes remote with chair.png Agents bid farewell.png "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Giant firecracker perry.jpg PerryGreetsVanessaRocket.jpg ProtectedByTable.jpg PerryTheChivalrous.jpg PerryVanessaHoldHands.jpg AwesomeGothParty.jpg WithHelpFromPerry.jpg ThankYouPerryThePlatypus.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter11.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter12.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter13.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter14.jpg "Tree to Get Ready" PerryDriving.png PerrySpiesOnVanessa.png PerryExposed.png PerryCapturedbyPigeons.png ReintroducedtoVanessa.png PerryWithPoopanator.png FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png "The Ballad of Badbeard" Perry drives away on his WetSki.jpg Agent E picks up Perry.jpg Agent E salutes Perry.jpg "Greece Lightning" PerryTheatre.png Movie chair trap perry.jpg "Leave the Busting to Us!" Oh, there you are, Perry.jpg Perry shower entrance (pet mode).jpg Perry shower entrance.jpg Perry in the tub.jpg Perry showering.jpg Perry showering 2.jpg Perry dries off.jpg Perry puts on the towel.jpg Briefing (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg Perry dries his ear.jpg Perry dries his other ear.jpg Phone rings.jpg Briefing via phone.jpg Perry salutes (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg "Crack That Whip" You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg Mailing himself to his lair.jpg Nice entrance, Agent P.jpg I've got to get a quieter trap.jpg Bread-inator.jpg Only the President with the best facial hair of all!.jpg The Bread-inator fires.jpg "The Best Lazy Day Ever" OLO-COOL 333.png OLO-COOL 335.png The Best Lazy Day Ever037.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever038.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever040.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever103.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever105.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever106.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever107.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever113.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever119.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever120.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever133.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever135.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever136.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever137.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever138.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever139.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever141.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever144.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever167.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever171.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever172.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever173.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever174.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever176.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever177.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever181.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever182.jpg Vance Ward going slow.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." Vlc 2012-12-13 21-17-02-62.jpg Metal casp perry.jpg Paf041.png "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Mechanical spider perry.jpg "A Hard Day's Knight" Doofenshmirtz meets Lloyd Wexler.jpg "Traffic Cam Caper" PerryChecksWatch.png MagicianHatEnterance.png PerryBeingWatchedByCamera.png PerryOnDuty.png Candace hugs Perry.png Borrowing Norm.png GettingTheLeadOut.png Buying oil.png FerbGotTheDisk.png|Perry disguised as Ferb. PerryUnzipsDisguise.png PerryAsideGlance.png "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" PerryTube.png SorryAgentP.png HotCocoaMeltsIce.png PerrySwinging.png PerryOnWaterPipe.png IncomingBowlingBall.png Any words, Perry?.png "Got Game?" Elevator out of order.jpg Agent P worn out.jpg Weary.jpg "Comet Kermillian" Giant Heat Ray.jpg "Put That Putter Away" Beach chair perry.jpg "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Candace holding Perry.jpg Candace blocks Phineas out of the photo.jpg Perry and Candace after the switch.jpg Perry as Candace and Candace as Perry.jpg Perry in Candace's body.jpg Teenage Girl Perry shocked.jpg PerryTheTeenageGirl.png Small cage perry.jpg A teenage girl.jpg Perry the teenage girl.jpg Green.jpg Ha, You don't have a tail any more!.JPG Perry and Candace about to switch bodies again.jpg Perry and Candace after switching back.jpg Perry the Teenage Girl stares.jpg Candace defeating the Flat-a-Plat-inator.jpg "The Flying Fishmonger" JustComeInAlready.png PerryStuckToFlypaper.png Perry'sTubeSocks.png "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Crate trap perry2.jpg Christmas lights perry.jpg PERRY THE PLATYPUS?.jpg Definately the Giant Floating Baby Head.jpg "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" "Oil on Candace" Perry watching his stories on a day off.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-25-98.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-31-09.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-08-94.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-10-47.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-24-55-84.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-08-98.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-21-47.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-34-69.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-25-52-78.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-09-08.jpg Impress mah Proffesor!.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-24-07.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-25-40.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-26-54-51.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-29-33-34.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-29-57-94.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-32-57-17.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-33-02-90.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-33-07-04.jpg "Out of Toon" Ferb, Phineas and Lawrence laughing.jpg Legwarmer trapped perry.jpg Doof and Perry dancing.jpg The platypus is leading.jpg "Hail Doofania!" Doofenshmirtz about to attack Perry with an umbrella.jpg Doofenshmirtz thrusting an umbrella at Perry.jpg Bless you, Perry the Platypus!.jpg "Out to Launch" Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg Photo-5.jpeg Ice tray perry.jpg Then everyone in the Tri-State Area will see my enormous hand shadows on the moon.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" PerryTippingHat.jpg Fight on the spider robot.jpg Family looks at Perry.jpg Happy that it was a dream.jpg "Unfair Science Fair" Baby seat perry.jpg "Unfair Science Fair Redux" (Another Story) Perry secret entrance.png Perry break in.png That's how I roll.png It's win-win!.png Perry and doof at store.png Uhhhmmmm.jpg Well, that was akward.png Perry the platypoint.jpg To return to the page for Perry the Platypus, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Perry the Platypus